Derek Curtis
Derek Curtis '''is a noble vampire, the child of an unnamed pureblood and another noble. After a certain event that caused him to lost most of his memories, he now serve as a *secret weapon* for vampire hunters againts other vampires. Appearance Derek takes on the appearance of a young adult male with reddish eyes and black hair. He is 186cm (6'1") tall. He is typically dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie, and shoes with a white pleated shirt. He also sports a pocket watch with chain. Personality Derek fairly believes that aggresiveness and violence won't get anyone anywhere. He dislikes fighting and barbarianism, even showing disgust when witnessing another vampire feeding on a human. Even being a fairly powerful noble, Derek treats everyone fairly, both vampires and humans but will show respect towards purebloods especially to his father. He enjoys teasing women but never did saw anyone yet as a target of his affection, thus hates arranged marrages where he is forced into meeting women he doesn't even know and would do anything to escape taking part in one. He is often seen smiling because he believes that he had enough seeing faces filled with hatred and sadness, so he would atleast show that he is happy even though feeling other emotions. After losing his memories and being found by a human, he became protective of humans and would be willing to go through great lengths to protect them. Because of the memory loss he had, he is innocent of what he really is, finding himself to be just another human but whenever he becomes thirsty for blood, he becomes confused of what he really is. History Derek is the child of a pureblood and another noble vampire, having spent most of his life being part of wars and countless trivial battles. During this times, he saw how many had sacrificed for something such as pride, land, and sometimes, for nothing. He decided to stay away and isolate himself from the never ending war, wanting live an eternity of peace (for him atleast), having enough of seeing faces full of sadness because of the war. Although this was the case, the fact that the war continued troubled him, feeling guilt for being able to not do anything. Derek's mother wanted him to marry another vampire, arranging several meetings for the very reason of making their clan bigger and stronger, his father having no opinion of the matter didn't help his situation. After one certain arranged meeting, another male vampire became jealous of Derek after flirting with his suppose to be mate. Due to this, Derek found himself fighting for his life, with the other vampire calling up a bunch of other nobles. Derek was able to atleast beat half of the group but he was overwhelmed later on. His whole life flashed through his eyes when he got hit on the back of his head. He lost consciousness and woke up on a bed, he found out that he had lost his memories, not knowing who he was, not even remembering his name. A man entered the room calling himself a '''Vampire Hunter, after a brief introduction and a bit of a *story-telling* (most of it made-up by the man, even changing Derek's name to Hayden), Derek/Hayden promised that he'll pay back his debt, swearing to help the vampire hunters in any way he could. He is currently working as a butler (a term used to refer to him being a servant to all vampire-hunters).﻿ Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Male